Baby, It's Cold Outside
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: "Have you ever defied your parents Lucy?" Lorcan asked curiously, wrapping his strong arms around her to prevent her from any escapades she might want to venture on. Lucy looked up at him sheepishly, "No."


_For __**destiels **__as a part of the Christmas Fic Exchange over on HPFC. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Baby, it's Cold Outside

"I can't stay any longer," Lucy whispered, getting up from the couch where she and Lorcan were sat in front of the fire, "I've got to go home."

"But it's cold outside," Lorcan protested, catching Lucy's arm and pulling her back towards him, "Just stay a little longer until the snow eases off."

Lucy smiled at him, "This evening has been wonderful Lorcan but my mum was expecting me home at least an hour ago."

"Well she knows you're here," Lorcan said, pulling Lucy into his side and kissing the top of her head, "So she won't be freaking out about where you are."

Lucy snuggled into his side and breathed in his scent, she hated the fact that she had to go but she couldn't stay any longer, she had never disobeyed her mother before in any way, shape or form and she wasn't about to start now, "I can't Lorcan, my mother will start to worry," she pulled away from him again, only to be pulled back onto the sofa.

"What's your hurry Luce? Somebody dying?" Lorcan said, nuzzling her face with his nose.

"No, It's just my father will be pacing the floor waiting for me to get home and if I don't go soon, they won't be happy."

"Have you ever defied your parents Lucy?" Lorcan asked curiously, wrapping his strong arms around her to prevent her from any escapades she might want to venture on. Lucy glanced up at him sheepishly,

"No," she said, "I do what they say because otherwise I'll turn out like Molly."

Lorcan choked on the mouthful of tea that he had just tipped into his mouth. Lucy wriggled around and hit him on the back until he had regained his ability to breathe again, "What?" Lorcan said incredulously, "Are you telling me that your parents have told you to do what they say because if you don't, you'll turn out like Molly?"

Lucy nodded, confused as to what was wrong with the situation.

"Luce, you've got to stop believing everything that they tell you," Lorcan said earnestly, sitting forward and fixing his light blue eyes on Lucy's chocolate brown ones.

"Why?" Lucy said, her brow furrowing, "They're my parents, why would they lie to me?"

"Because they don't want you to turn out like Molly obviously," Lorcan said.

"Exactly," Lucy said, "That's why I do as they say."

"Lucy," Lorcan said, leaning forward and taking Lucy's hand in his, "You don't have to do everything they say and not be like Molly. Molly's just going through a rough patch at the moment. It's not that she defies your parents or-"

"But she does," Lucy said, "She goes out at night when they tell her not to, she dies her hair black when they forbid her from it, she has sex with boys and girls when mother and father told her that she couldn't have a boyfriend until she was sixteen, she does nothing that they tell her to do."

"I'm not saying that you should completely defy your parents," Lorcan said softly, "I'm just saying that you should loosen up a little bit and just not do some of the things that they say."

"Like what?" Lucy said nervously, looking at Lorcan with questioning eyes.

"Like staying here for a while longer," Lorcan said, with a smile, pulling Lucy back into a tight embrace, "Your parents respect you and know you'll do the right thing, they trust you to do the right thing Luce, so let's forget about parents for now and listen to the fireplace roar."

Lucy smiled and put her head on Lorcan's shoulder, gazing into the depths of the flickering flames, "I guess I could give it a go," Lucy said, "I'm sure that they won't mind if I stay for half an hour more."

"That's my girl," Lorcan said, "So, what do you want to do, it's just you me and the rest of the house."

Lucy stiffened, "I'm not having sex until after marriage," she said immediately.

Lorcan laughed, "Lucy! I wasn't even thinking about that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, "Sure you weren't," she said sarcastically, hitting him on the arm, "Isn't that all boys think about?"

Lorcan sighed, "Oh Lucy, you can tell that this is your first relationship," he grinned.

Lucy raised her eyebrows indignantly, "Oh?"

"You think that all we boys are after is your virginity, well my love, people like my brother, you would be absolutely one hundred percent correct about but me, I like to get to know people before I sleep with them, and most likely will stick with them after that happens."

"And you've had enough experiences with that, have you Lorcan?" Lucy said teasingly.

Lorcan looked at his lap, "Luce can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," Lucy said, "I'm not one to judge."

Lorcan laughed softly, "Well, this is my first relationship too."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You think I didn't know that?" Lucy said, "I knew you weren't dating anyone so that's why I asked you out that day in the prefects bathroom."

"Oh yeah, that time I was wearing _nothing but a towel!_" Lorcan chuckled, grabbing Lucy around the waist and pulling her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I couldn't help it! You were alone and I'd had the hugest crush on you for the longest time and when I asked you, you said yes," Lucy said in her defence.

"Well the certain person you were asking happened to have the exact same feelings for a certain redheaded Weasley girl whose name starts with an 'L' that were just stashed away somewhere waiting to be pulled out of hiding by the beautiful girl herself," Lorcan said, grinning stupidly.

"You're such a dork," Lucy laughed, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss before whispering against his lips, "I love it."

Lorcan pecked her lips back , "I love you," he said, moving a hand up to stroke Lucy's cheek affectionately. Lucy's arms snaked around Lorcan's neck as his thumb moved up and down on her cheek, "How did I end up with someone as perfect as you?" Lorcan said, "Out of all the guys at Hogwarts, you chose dorky, clumsy Lorcan Scamander to fall in love with."

"And you chose nerdy, bookish Lucy Weasley," Lucy said, smiling back at him.

"I guess it really goes to show that you can't help who you fall for," Lorcan said as Lucy repositioned herself so that she was lying with her head on Lorcan's chest. Lorcan moved his fingers through her straight red hair rhythmically as the fire crackled away merrily beside them.

"You know," Lucy mumbled, her eyelids drooping, "I should really be getting home now,"

"But it's cold outside," Lorcan protested, gesturing to the snow falling rapidly from the sky, "You might catch pneumonia and die."

Lucy chuckled sleepily, "I can apparate now, you know. I wouldn't even get wet."

Lorcan bent down and touched his lips to hers, "If you want to, you can go home," Lorcan said, "But I don't want you to go, ever."

"I don't want to go either," Lucy said, "It's so warm here and being alone with you makes me happier than anything else."

"So stay," Lorcan said.

"I will," Lucy mumbled, her eyes closing shut, "You don't mind if I have a nap do you?"

"Not at all," Lorcan said, "Just as long as you don't leave my sight."

"Not going to happen on my watch, I don't sleepwalk as far as I'm aware," Lucy said.

Lorcan laughed, "Merry Christmas Lucy," he said.

"Merry Christmas Lorcan," she muttered back, already half asleep.

And as the snowflakes settled on the windowsill outside the Scamander's house, Lorcan shut his eyes as well, wrapped his arms around Lucy and lay down next to her to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it destiels! **

**Also, before I forget, in 2013 every week I'll be gifting someone a fic of their choice. All you have to do is PM me before all the spots are taken! What to do is on my profile under "GIVING BACK IN 2013" I'd love it if some of you could help me fill up my spots! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
